


bloodsuckers

by clowncorz



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking, Vampires, just a little dinner, marks literally got little fangs, nothing weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowncorz/pseuds/clowncorz
Summary: you're invited to a feast at markiplier manor. only the feast is not what you'd expect.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	bloodsuckers

**Author's Note:**

> au where wkm doesn't happen for the sake of the story lol also i hate using 'y/n' so i apologize for using it if it seems out of place

You stood in front of the manor, pressing your lips together. You hadn't been here for years... Since you were a child... You can remember playing in the golf course with your friends—Damien, and Mark. You remember that there was another friend, but you couldn't find a name or a face. You shrugged it off and gripped onto your handbag, taking a breath. Before you could turn back, the door opened, revealing someone who was clearly the butler.

"Oh, so glad you've arrived! Come in, get settled!" He stepped aside, allowing you to enter the house. You instantly felt chills down your spine, curses, you knew you should've brought a jacket. Your red heels clicked against the marble floor, allowing you to remember the last time you were in this house. You were thirteen years old, your mother had become friends with the Iplier's at a yacht party years before—so pretentious—and almost instantly began sleeping with your friend Mark's father. You hated it, you didn't want Mark's parents to split up because you would have to pick up the pieces. You always picked up the pieces. Mark didn't like to dump his problems on Damien, even at that age, so he would always turn to you. Well, the last time you were in the house, your mother had broken it off with Mark's father. You remember following her heels down the hall, she'd told you to go sit with Mark in the playroom and her clacking heels had stopped. 

"y/n! It's been so long!" Mark appeared at the top of the stairs, you smiled kindly at him. He began to walk down the steps, but stopped as if he were thinking. "How many years has it been, exactly?"

You thought for a second, "about sixteen, I'd say." 

He nodded, continuing down the stairs. He wore a red velvet robe, odd for the occasion, but you thought nothing of it. He opened his arms to you and you hesitated before wrapping your arms around him. His aroma exactly the same—well, the dirt scent was absent. Although, he was awfully cold, as if there were no body heat radiating from him. When the two of you pulled away, he placed his freezing hands on your face, as if he were an old family member admiring you. He kind of was. 

"The house is a bit cold... Why's that?" You asked, he put his arm around you as he walked you to the dining room.

"You'll get used to it eventually... Now where is the Mayor?" He practically shoved you down into your seat at the far end of the table, you pouted and furrowed your eyebrows. You looked up at him in disbelief for a second, but sighed and stared straight ahead at the empty seats before you. "Wait here while I go get him."

He's here? You thought, why would he have arrived before you? How many hours had he been here? You pursed your lips and continued to think about him. Your old friend... Damien. He had always been such a gentle soul... That's why you fell in love with him. Oh, you were smitten with him at the ripe age of twelve going on thirteen. He was the same age as you, Mark had been the one who was a year older than the both of you. You and Damien had been inseparable, although it didn't last very long. After your mother broke it off with Mark's father, you weren't allowed to see Mark or Damien. Your world came crashing down. Sixteen years later, you received a call from Mark. Now you were sitting in the dining room of the manor.

"And here he is!" Mark exclaimed. You got up almost too fast, turning around to see Damien's arm hooked with Mark's. Oh, he was so handsome... You couldn't put your finger on it, but the way they looked together... They looked so different, not in a bad way. You can remember that the last time you saw them, their skin was visibly more lively, more color... Their skin now looked as if you'd lowered the saturation by 20%. Maybe even 30%. 

Your eyes focused on Damien's, a blush appearing on your cheeks. He was speechless, as were you. Mark's laugh roared, snapping you out of your obvious trance. He hit Damien in the back, causing him to stumble forward. You adjusted yourself for a moment and put on the kindest smile you could before attempting to sound alright, "I-It's very good to see you, Damien..."

He smiled, inching towards you and placing his hand on your arm, "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Despite the fact that his hand felt like an icicle, a burning blush rose to your cheeks. 

"Sixteen years!" Mark shouted from the front of the table. How had he moved there so fast? You blinked and you were back in your seat at the table, Damien's icy hand on your wrist softly.

About two drinks in and you felt much more confident and comfortable. You and your old friends had laughed about the memories you shared and caught up with each other, but now it was time for answers.

"So... Mark, what was this dinner about, if you don't mind me asking...?" You questioned, adjusting yourself in your seat. He stared at you for a moment. Under the table, you twiddled your thumbs against the delicate silk of your evening gown, waiting for his response. Damien shook his head and looked down, he then stood up and held his hand out to you. 

"Let's dance for a while," you didn't know if was the alcohol or the fact that you were genuinely worried about the answer, but you gladly took his hand. The music started playing almost instantly, Damien spun you around the moment you stepped out of your chair.

You couldn't fight the smile creeping up on your lips, a furious blush taking over your skin. Damien pulled you close, his hands on your hips as you looked up at him with complete adoration. The two of you swayed to the music, your arms slung over his shoulders. You wanted to say something, but you just could't find the words. You loved to be back in his arms, even though the last time you were in his arms, you were both kids. You loved how he was always so gentle with you, whether it was speaking or helping you out of the pool. You loved—

Mark's hand brushed against your neck, your hair had fallen behind your shoulder. Your brows furrowed, what was going on? You dropped your hands from Damien's shoulders and turned around. Now, Mark had always had two sharp teeth where fangs would be, but lots of people have that... You knew that. But they were just so prominent now. He smiled kindly at you, reaching out to try and dance with you, but you stepped back, looking over to Damien who had his arms crossed, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm leaving." You said, starting to walk through the house. You heard Mark and Damien arguing for a few seconds before you heard Damien say your name. You turned around, holding onto your wrist tightly. "I feel uncomfortable, Damien. I want to leave..."

"Alright... I apologize... May I walk you outside?"

You frowned for a moment, staring into his eyes. His stupid, charming eyes. You'd fallen under his spell, you nodded. You looked behind him for a second, seeing Mark wave, sending chills down your spine yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> part two soon i think :D


End file.
